


Midoriya's Adventure as Alice

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki and Kirishima Eijirou are not together yet, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is White Rabbit, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Based off of a group role play, Bottom Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Bottom Takami Keigo | Hawks, Breaking fourth wall, Comfort/Angst, Cute Kirishima Eijirou, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Dabi Needs a Hug (My Hero Academia), Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto are half siblings, Dabi is Bad at Feelings (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Mad Hatter, Dabi is Not a Villain (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Little Shit (My Hero Academia), Dabi is a Todoroki, Dead Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Domestic Fluff, Everyone has their quirks, Everyone is very British in this fanfic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Full out gayness, Gen, Good Sibling Dabi (My Hero Academia), Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, Kaminari Denki is So Done, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kaminari Denki is a Mess, Kaminari Denki is a Sweetheart, Kaminari Denki is the Dormouse, Kaminari Denki-centric, Kirishima Eijirou is Bayard the Bloodhound, Kirishima Eijirou is So Done, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Little Shit, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, Kirishima Eijirou is a Tease, Leader Todoroki Shouto, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Out of Character, Possessive Dabi (My Hero Academia), Possessive Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Protective Takami Keigo | Hawks, Reference of child abuse, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Needs a Hug, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is Bad at Feelings, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is Not a Villain, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is So Done, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is dead at the beginning but comes back to life, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is the Queen of Hearts, Shinsou Hitoshi Deserves Happiness, Shinsou Hitoshi Gets a Hug, Shinsou Hitoshi Needs a Hug, Shinsou Hitoshi is Knave of Hearts, Shinsou Hitoshi is So Done, Shinsou Hitoshi is dead at the beginning but comes back to life, Soft Dabi (My Hero Academia), Some characters start off dead, Takami Keigo | Hawks Acts Like a Bird, Takami Keigo | Hawks Needs a Hug, Takami Keigo | Hawks is Bandersnatch, Takami Keigo | Hawks is Jabberwocky, Takami Keigo | Hawks is Jubjub Bird, Takami Keigo | Hawks is a Little Shit, Takami Keigo | Hawks is a Mess, Takami Keigo | Hawks is mind control by darkness, Takami Keigo | Hawks is really a gryffindor/human hybrid in this fanfic, Takami Keigo | Hawks-centric, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor is Time, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto is Cheshire Cat, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Top Dabi (My Hero Academia), Top Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Villain Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, lots of cussing, two worlds colliding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Today was supposed to be a normal Monday for Midoriya. So why is everything so twisted and abnormal? Where is he? What is Wonderland, and why is Todoroki dead set on calling him Alice?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Other(s), Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Returning To Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out Bakugou is just acting out in this first chapter. He was always the White Rabbit, but he didn't think it was safe for him and Todoroki to go into this world as their natural selves if all goes wrong so that he could change with some magic look more like Bakugou of Midoriya's world.

It was a normal Monday night at the UA when Midoriya was out about walking through campus, looking for everyone. It was eerily quiet and dead, which is very weird and concern to Midoriya as where is everyone?

"Hello? Kacchan? Todoroki-kun? Is anyone here?" Midoriya called out, yet no reply. It confused and scared Midoriya a bit. He walked around for a few more minutes, where he ended up to where his dorm is before stopping. He was getting worked up now. "Kacchan, I swear if this is a joke!" He warned, yet there was no laughing or anything. Just a silent UA with only himself. Midoriya sighs, "Maybe nobody is-"

Before Midoriya finished his thought, there was a loud sound of banging and a certain Bakugou cussing. This brightened Midoriya up greatly, and dashed to his room but stopped when he saw Bakugou... Headbutting the wall...

"Kacchan?!" He squeaks out in concern. "What are you doing?!"

Bakugou turns to face Midoriya and smirks before getting up and, with his head low, rams his head against the wall once more before groaning and going down to grab his head. "Shitty ass wall."

Midoriya looks at him in concern and confusion. "Are you okay? Why are you doing this, Kacchan?"

Bakugou grins at nothing in particular and blows the wall up with his quirk while looking rather pleased with himself.

Midoriya was just floored. "Kacchan!!" But it didn't make a difference as soon as the room cleared and the wall left... A hole? What? Bakugou runs through the wall screaming out a war cry.

Todoroki, who showed up out of nowhere beside Midoriya, clicks his tongue. "Your classmates are rather interesting."

Midoriya stares at Todoroki as what now? "I know... This is honestly concerning... Are you okay, Todoroki-kun?"

Todoroki, who just sprouted cat ears that match his hair's sides and a red and white tail, was suddenly on the wall that Bakugou broke through. "Maybe he will finally enter Wonderland."

Midoriya stares wide eye and swears he sniffed something from his last encounter with a villain, making him see things. "T-Todo?" There was great fear in his voice.

Soon there was screaming past the wall into the darkness from Bakugou. "WHY THE FUCK ARE THE FLOWERS FUCKING SINGING?!"

"Oh, there he is," Todoroki said in a pleased tone as his eyes rounded up a bit before he just disappeared.

Bakugou runs back through the wall with a blue dress on him over his normal clothing. "WHAT THE FUCK, ICY HOT?!" He snarled at Todoroki as if he did this while ripping off the dress and throwing it at Midoriya.

Todorki's laugh echoes through the halls, but he was nowhere. "My sweet Alice, please do come with us to Wonderland~" he purred out sweetly.

Midoriya looks at Bakugou and then looks around the room, then at the dress before raising his head. "A-Alice?" He asked softly in question.

Todoroki appeared in front of Midoriya in a stylish suit as his red and white tail flickers behind him. "Yes, my darling."

Midoriya blushes at the nickname. "T-Todoroki.." He looks down at the dress once more as if it will give him the answers to what is happening.

Soon bunny ears sprout from Bakugou's head, which caused Bakugou to scream in terror. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" As if that is all he can even say anymore.

"And soon we get the damn rabbit." Todoroki snarls while flashing his fangs at Bakugou. "I guess it was bound to happen." He stood up straighter as his ears twitched.

"O-One sec," Midoriya stutters before he runs and hides as he looks at the dress. "I-I can't believe I'm going to do this..."

Todoroki smirks and stalks Bakugou. "Here, little bunny~ time for lunch!" He growls out before pouncing on Bakugou.

Bakugou laughs. "DIDN'T KNOW YOU ARE INTO THAT, ICY HOT!"

Midoriya slowly changes into the dress then peeks around the corner. "U-Uhm..." he was afraid to ask what is going on now.

Todoroki bit Bakugou in the arm, but it was a nip as Midoriya is there. So he cleared his throat and got up. "Sadly, we are supposed to meet my insane brother for some tea, and we, as Bakugou _**should**_ say, are late."

Bakugou blinked and looked at a weird-ass clock that he pulled out of his pocket. "Oh yeah..."

Midoriya blushes but was also still very weirded out and concerned and in total confusion on what is this and why is it happening. But there was also some curiosity. "I-I.." He looks down and plays with his hands as what is he supposed to say?

Todoroki claps his hands together before holding one out for Midoriya to take. "Come, Alice~" he purred out.

Midoriya slowly reaches out for his hand-

Bakugou laughs at Midoriya. He gets up and marches towards the broken hole in the wall. "Alright, extras, hop to it, we're late, and it's all your fault." He declared at the two.

"Was that pun intended?" Midoriya asked while cringing as Bakugou making puns? The world better is ending.

Todoroki pulled Midoriya close. "Yes, Alice, it was. But he is right. Brother is rather... A mad character if we take any longer."

Bakugou scowled and marched into the wondrous world of Wonderland.

"A-Alright." He said, blushing, accepting this is his normal now until he wakes up from this weird dream (it has to be a dream... Right?)

Todoroki smirks and leads Midoriya to the hole. "Follow the rat- Pardon _rabbit,_ and I'll be behind you."

Bakugou mutters, "I'll kill you.."


	2. Late To The Tea Party

It's been a couple of hours now since the trio has started on their journey and who they are supposed to meet up with was getting pissier as he started.

Dabi bounced his leg impatiently as he looked at his watch. "They are LATE!" He yelled at no one for it is just him, but it made him feel better to get his anger out if they are close by. And close they were.

Bakugou walked towards Dabi with a large shit-eating smirk. "HEY EXTRA!"

Todoroki sighs. "The thing will become food if he pushes Dabi..."

"About time you little shit! YOU'RE LATE!" Dabi barked out at the three of them.

"Eep!" Midoriya squeaked out at the sudden aggression aimed at him too. He's just here for the crazy ride, what did he do _now_?!

Bakugou rolled his eyes and sat down, propping his legs on the table.

Todoroki guards Midoriya against Dabi. "Brother do keep your temper at bay for we have our sweet Alice here now. And we are sorry for being late, the breaking of the third world and ours took longer than expected." He said in an emotionless tone to him.

"Tch, fine take a seat," Dabi mutters out as he sat back and crossed one leg over the other.

Midoriya looked up at Todoroki as if seeking permission and comfort if it is okay to do anything for this man.

Todoroki nodded at Midoriya and led him to an empty spot for them to sit. "What are we doing here, Brother."

Midoriya sits down like he's told next to Todoroki as possible as he doesn't know who to trust from Bakugou and who is rather a dangerous man in his time.

"There's cupcakes take one." Dabi drew out as true to his word, cupcakes popped out of nowhere on a table in front of them all.

Midoriya looks at everyone and grabs a cupcake. He was rather hungry but can he trust Dabi with anything or is this a bad idea?

Bakugou grabs a cupcake and chomps on it. If there's a wrapper, he eats that, too.

Todoroki took the other but held it. "What are these, Brother. Another insane method of yours, now?"

"Just fucking eat it! Idiot..." Dabi was getting irritated from them making him wait for hours and to be treated as if he is already insane is just making him pissier.

Todoroki gave a low growl in warning but unwraps the cupcake and took a small bite of it.

Midoriya took them eating as his option, so he takes the wrapper off and eats it.

That seemed to calm Dabi down a lot. "Good..."

Todoroki wraps his tail around Midoriya's waist and sets the cupcake down and grabs a teacup where a tea kettle poofed from nowhere. He snarled at that as his tail bristled but allowed the item to pour steaming tea before disappearing once more. "Any activities on the board, Mad Hatter? Or we here just for tea."

Bakugou just chugs the tea straight from the kettle, not caring how hot it is.

"It's a fucking tea party what do you expect! I'm not up to any activities since you were _**LATE**_!" He screams out.

Todoroki rolled his eyes. "Alright Brother, don't get your knickers in a twist now. I was just asking. And do keep your temper at bay! You will scare poor Alice away now."

Midoriya looks down and plays with his hands, flushing under the attention now.

"Well then, tell your " _ **precious**_ " Alice to get some tea- Bakuhoe put the kettle down! Now!"

Todoroki hisses at Dabi as his tail puffed up. "Dabi we are here to enjoy the moment. Do NOT start anything now. If he wants tea he can ask or raise a cup."

Bakugou blinked, chugged a wee bit more, and chucked it at Dabi before it disappeared. He licked his lips and stared at the plate. "It was good tea."

"Tch whatever. You're lucky I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone's shit now. And no shit, I made it!"

Midoriya shyly looked back up at everyone.

Todoroki took a cup and again the tea kettle came back and poured the little cup before disappearing. Todoroki gave Midoriya the cup. "He does make the best tea in Wonderland do not fear, Alice."

"Thanks, Todoroki-kun," Midoriya nodded politely at him before taking it.

"You're welcome, sweet Alice."

Bakugou grinned. "I don't even want to be here. I was late, so I came."

"We were late as the third world was stronger than we anticipated to get through. That is all."

Dabi looked at Midoriya waiting for him to take a sip.

Midoriya looked at him and then looked at the tea and shyly took a sip.

"Stop eyeing him so hard, Dabi. Your tea is amazing as always and he will enjoy it too." Todoroki took some sugar cubes and puts them in his tea.

"I want his reaction to it" was all Dabi said.

"I-Its good... Thanks." Midoriya stutters.

"Toss me a cube, Half-and-half." Bakugou leaned forward.

Todoroki huffs as he chucks a cube at Bakuhoe's forehead. "We are here to enjoy and be happy now that we have our Alice back! Why is this so hard for you to accept, Brother? You fear he may not remember us?"

Bakugou caught the sugar cube and popped it in his mouth. He crouched down on it and nodded at what Todoroki said.

"Perhaps... But I trust you so have fun." Dabi said, leaning back.

Todoroki looked pained as for years he wished to have their Alice back but like others, he has his doubts but he had his hope. He faced Midoriya. "You do remember us, don't you, Alice?" He spoke softly. He was afraid but he knew his Alice and knew he would never forget them. Right?

Bakugou got up and clapped Todoroki on the back. He bent down and whispered in his ear "Doubt it. Should blow 'er up now."

Todoroki growls at Bakugou. "Back off _food_ or else, I will tear out your throat! He does remember us, he has to! Please sweet Alice say you do." He begged. "At least remember me..."

Midoriya looked around the room scared of the consequences if he didn't know them.

Bakugou sighed. "Not even a little bit?" He asked Midoriya.

Midoriya looks down with sadness and remorse. It was all the answer they needed.

Bakugou groaned and sat back down. "This was a waste of time..."

The ears flatten down Todoroki's head as he curled up himself. "Many years have passed since you took out the queen and peace has been restored all of Wonderland... It saddens us that you have not returned so that is why we rescued you. But perhaps it was the wrong choice if you do not remember us for then I am sorry."

"N-No it's my fault for not remembering. I wish I could remember..." Midoriya said quietly as he ran his hand over the ground of this world.

Bakugou spat behind him. "Good riddance, I daresay. Glad to be rid of 'em. Why did we drag this idiot here, again?"

Todoroki ignored Bakugou and gave Midoriya a pained smile. "It is not your fault, Alice... We should've made you stay but you had family over there and we couldn't make you choose so it was best to let you go. We should've been sooner though as without our help you wouldn't have been able to pass over anyway. I am sorry we failed you."

Midoriya shook his head. "No it's fine really, you guys seem really nice... "

Bakugou eyed the sweets on the table and smirked. He looked back at Dabi. "Can I have another cupcake?"

Dabi sighed as this day is just not going well. "Go for it..."

Bakugou grinned and shoveled about 5 more into his mouth before leaning back again.

Todoroki sighs and got up to cuddle with Dabi as he doesn't know how to feel about his lover not remembering any of them. "I think you should go back if that is your choice, A- Midoriya."

Dabi sighed as he rubbed his back. "I'm sorry Sho..."

Bakugou made angry bunny noises. "Just send him back! It's better for all of us, and gods forbid, better for his sanity."

Todoroki gave a sad cat noise. "I guess but it can't hurt for him to stay for a bit. Maybe he will remember something before we send him back."

Midoriya looked down. "I-I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to do..."

Bakugou picked up a leaf and blew it up _"MAYBE_ we should make sure he remembers nothing about today. Or, if you are intent on making him remember, I don't know, kiss him or whatever. Knock up upside the head. One of those should work."

Midoriya looked at kacchan and blushes.

Bakugou raised his hands like, "the fuck? Kiss the damn cat, not me, you crumb."

Midoriya knew what he meant by that and then looked at Todoroki and then looked away.

Todoroki sighs and crawls over to Al- _Midoriya_. "I don't even know why I'm doing this but I guess I am desperate for you to return and remember us all, Alice."

Midoriya blushes more but gave a small smile in hopes.

Bakugou tried not to laugh, but he snickered behind his hands.

"Careful Sho," Dabi said in a warning tone at his little brother. He doesn't want him to get more broken-hearted if this doesn't work.

Bakugou had to leave the table or he would cry laughing whether if this worked or not.

Todoroki tried not to hold his heart on his sleeves as he leans forward and kissed Midoriya.

Midoriya's eyes widened before he closed his eyes and slowly put his hand on Todoroki's cheek.

Todoroki closed his eyes as well and pulled Midoriya close as he deepens the kiss if this will be the last time he sees his Alice. The kiss didn't last long as he pulled away from the kiss but was having mixed feelings if it worked or not. Even then it can't hurt to have Alice for the night at least and returned him by morning.

Bakugou chokes his laughter down before collapsing and rolling on the ground, laughing so hard.

Midoriya looked up at him slowly regaining a few memories.

Bakugou stood up, clutching his side and pulling down at his ears, he howled with laughter. "HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT TO WORK! I JUST THOUGHT ICY-THOT WANTED TO KISS HIM ANYWAYS AHHHHHAAHAHAHAH!"

Midoriya looked at them with a deep blush from Bakugou and from what everyone is now expecting of him.

Todoroki softly smiled at Alice. "Please don't leave us now, sweet Alice."

"I-I don't want to... I want to regain my memories." Midoriya tried to sound sure but this is still rather weird and strange to him.

Bakugou stopped laughing and waves dismissively at nothing in particular. "What now?"

"He stays. He now shall rule Wonderland like he was supposed to." Todoroki said surely.

Bakugou blinked rapidly and stared disbelievingly at Todoroki "He what? **SURE** he defeated whatshisface but ruling Wonderland? You're a strange cat, Hot-n-Cold."

"I want to do what it takes to regain my memories." Midoriya voiced again but with more confidence.

Bakugou chuckled and slid his thumb across his throat.

Dabi sighed "I guess you got your precious Alice back, after all, Sho.."

Todoroki looked back at Dabi. "We can bring Shigaraki back too, Brother. I promise." He stood up and looked at the three. "What happened those years ago with Shigaraki was a plot by something bigger. Something that is now threatening our home once more and took away lives as well as held one as its puppet. I believe Alice is our answer and our way once more and to bring back those lost. We just need to find the sword."

Midoriya looks around in confusion. "I-I'm sorry but I don't understand. What has happened now?"

Bakugou sighs but it was a miserable one. "Not long after you returned, something happened and it caused a lot of people to die. One being Shigaraki. After we retreated and hidden away, many more fallen as he did while some were consumed by the darkness, turning into feral beasts or driven mad. Since then we have been searching for a way to bring you back in hopes you can once more save our world."

Dabi gave a slow clap. "Way to go. You are capable of emotions."

Bakugou stuffed another cupcake in his mouth and mumbled through it. "Shut up, Burner! For your information, I _can_ express other emotions than just anger and sarcasm. That's probably more than what you are capable of doing any more, Depresso." He hisses out as his eyes glare at Dabi.

Midoriya looked between them three with anger and sadness as his friends been through so much. "Who did this."

Todoroki looks at Midoriya with deep hatred. "Someone we all wish would be executed by decapitation."

After everyone calmed down and was settling for a bed for tomorrow is a new day and will be a long one at that. Midoriya was cuddling with Todoroki but he had so many questions.

"Stressing over what you learned won't help any, Alice. All will be restored once we defeat Time and banish the darkness back to Hell. Try and get some sleep, my love."

"I just can't believe it... It's hard to imagine what you all went through. What Dabi has to be going through..."

Todoroki sighs and nuzzles Midoriya's neck. Wishing he can just snap his fingers and all will go back to the way it was. "Please don't pity us, Alice. It will not help."

"If you two love birds are done talking, some of us are trying to sleep!" Bakugou yells out.

Dabi snorted. "As if your yelling is any better, Bakuhoe."

Midoriya sighs and closes his eyes as he clings to Todoroki. All of this is starting to feel like a nightmare anymore and he is not sure if it will get better or not.


	3. Given of Light

It was just past 6 am and soon early morning with the Sun high over the hills when the group started getting up and getting some sweets (provided by Dabi) within their empty stomachs.

Midoriya was watching the three while everything from the day before started to set in. "Todoroki-kun mentioned a sword. What sword?"

The innocent question made what little life stopped before Dabi and Bakugou looked at Todoroki.

Bakugou was the first to respond. "Alice is right; what sword? Never heard anything about any sword in this world."

"As much as I have must trust in you, Sho, I will have to agree with loudmouth on this one. I've been around Wonderland probably longer than you've been a baby, and I never heard of this sword either." Dabi replied smoothly.

"The sword is called the Given of Light. It is to restore light into a dark soul and vanish all evilness from that person from what I know. The problem is, only a Warrior of Light can pull out and use it. I believe you are that light, Alice." Todoroki looks up at Midoriya.

Bakugou stuffs some pancakes into his mouth. "This is literally turning into Light versus Dark, and I don't know how I feel about that, honestly."

Midoriya sighs and nibbles away some of the strawberries. "I don't either, Kacchan. But if it is what it takes to bring back Wonderland, then we will find the sword."

Dabi nodded while staring at Todoroki as; how does the kid know so much that it is rather a childish laugh, a fairy tale? "Where is this supposed sword lay, Sho."

Bakugou snatches the entire thing of blueberries and, in one go, eats it all. "Blah blah blah. Too much talk, and yet we are doing nothing. I say we hit the road already and look for this sword. So as Depresso said, where is this sword located at?"

Todoroki growls. "You're the one with the clock that can see the time, dipshit. And we can't venture out, or we will meet the sword's guardian. Placed by Time, Hawks is now what Shigaraki was."

Bakugou chugged just straight-up hot water as the tea kettle wasn't refilling up with fresh tea now and grinned, "I know, I know." He got up and snapped his back before taking out his pocket watch. "Alright, when do we head off... Uuhhhhhhhhhh now! Yesterday?- No- two minutes ago." He finally settled on.

Dabi was sure he was having a stroke as what the actual fuck?!

Midoriya sighed and shook his head as this is so Kacchan sadly.

"Oh, brother, the rat can't even read his clock anymore! Some help, Bakugou." Todoroki snapped.

Bakugou sighed and banged the pocket watch on the table a few times. "That should do it. Yeah, should have left two minutes ago."

Todoroki shook his head and sighs. "I blamed him on being late, and that blasted clock now." He mutters as he stood up.

Bakugou frowned and leaped out of his chair. "Do you want to look after this blasted clock?"

"That is _**your** _job, Bakugou, not mine." Todoroki hisses.

"Where to?" Midoriya piped up before a fight broke out between Bakugou and Todoroki.

"Among the Forbidden Woods, there lays a fallen kingdom of a dark past. Hawks and the sword will be there." Todoroki answered.

Midoriya nods. "Alright... I never got to ask, but who is this "Time" person you keep speaking of, Todoroki-kun?"

Dabi got up with a pained expression.

Todoroki growls quietly. "A pathetic excuse of a man; Enji."

"Enji... Your father?" Midoriya asked while regretting so by Dabi's expression.

Bakugou sighed and stuffed the pocket watch back into his pocket. He clapped Midoriya on the back as if saying to shut it and walked towards the exit. "Let's go kill some bitches! Hell yeah!"

Todoroki hisses at that. "He was never a father, to begin with, Alice. A cold man who was power-hungry and looking for a strong heir. It caused so many lives and failures before he got with my mother before she died from childbirth. He deserves no mercy or a given a chance at life! He must pay with his head."

Bakugou snickered. "Off with his head, yes, his head will be off WHEN WE CUT IT OFF!!"

"S-Sorry.." Midoriya said in a little voice.

"NOW FOUR MINUTES LATE!" Bakugou screams.

Todoroki grabs Midoriya's hand. "It is fine, Alice. We never speak of him, for we thought he wouldn't come this far into Wonderland from the kingdom of Hell. Now we must go, the day will be over before we arrive, and I wish to have the Sun as our advantage in freeing Hawks from his captivity."

Dabi sighs. "Right, let's go..."

Midoriya nods as the three started to walk to catch up to Bakugou. "Okay..."

Bakugou sighed dramatically. "You speak too much, Icythot."

"I am sorry that this is how my character speaks! It is not like I have a choice!"

Bakugou groaned and sighed again. "YouuuuUuuUuuuUUUUu speak too much mate, let's _**go**_."

Todoroki marched in front of them all in a hissy fit as he drags Midoriya by his side.


	4. Saving Hawks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the movie. Alice In Wonderland: Looking Glass, you have 3 "pets," and Hawks is just replacing them all by being a Gryffindor/human hybrid. He shifts from his beast form to his human form in this chapter. Our dear Bakugou gave the idea, and I loved the idea a lot.

Half the day went by, and soon the group was by a cliff where looking down was a destroyed kingdom and in the middle was a sword yet no Hawks around.

"We mustn't be too stupid, for he is near now. Be on guard." Todoroki voiced.

"Right!" Midoriya nodded.

Bakugou nodded and grinned like the psychopath he is.

Todoroki decided to go first and, on all fours and his stomach close to the ground, approaches the sword that's laid in stone slowly and carefully. His ears up and on full alert.

Midoriya slowly followed behind, with Bakugou marching and Dabi following.

Todoroki stills and looks around as the closer they got to the sword. Something was very wrong as where is Hawks? "Alice, it is best if you hurry up and grab that sword now."

Midoriya nods and approaches the sword slowly.

Todoroki stood up and watched as Midoriya gets nearer. "Come on, Alice..."

Midoriya looked at Todoroki and then to the sword and reached out for it.

Unaware to them all where a wall stood, a figure lays in the dirt as the being opened its eyes with sharp, yellow eyes pierced onto Midoriya. Hawks rose, snarled, and swiped at Midoriya and the sword with a clawed hand. He blinked at the group and flourished his bright wings, landing on the cliff edge and sitting down like a cat.

Midoriya jumped back as the sword was swiped from him while staring up at where Hawks is now perched in awe.

Todoroki lets out an inhuman noise as he pulls Midoriya back. "Damn it, Enji." He said quietly as if cursing the man would do something. "We have to get Alice to the word, but we can't have Hawks after him either."

Midoriya looks at Todoroki. "This is gonna be difficult..."

Hawks' body shifted, and fur grew out of every pore in his body. He turned into a winged beast and roared.

"You think?" Bakugou mocked Midoriya.

"So it will be. Dabi, Bakugou, stay on my tail. We will try and keep him busy and create time for Alice."

Bakugou's hands sparked, and he crouched down like a little gremlin and prepared to attack.

Midoriya started sparking with green as he powered up his quirk though he was nervous as he doesn't want to hurt Hawks by accident.

Dabi fired up his hands, but there was a distinct look in his eyes as if he rather die than fight.

Hawks let out another roar before, with speed, went straight for Midoriya.

Todoroki growls and uses his ice quirk, and threw an ice blade at him. "Alice, the sword now! Leave Hawks to us."

Bakugou, along with Todoroki, used his quirk and shot fireworks to startle the beast.

Hawks lunged towards Midoriya in hopes of getting his beak onto him but was stopped short by magical chains tightened around his neck that also didn't give the length to go full out on top of Midoriya. Still, he swiped a massive paw at him just before getting hit dead-on by Todoroki's and Bakugou's quirks.

"Right!" Midoriya called out in some high pitched after the near encounter with Hawks. He dug his foot into the ground as he used his quirk to make him quicker and goes for the sword.

Hawks snarled and tried to bat Midoriya away from the side.

Bakugou lunged forward at Hawks and aimed his fireworks forward to create a barrier between him and Midoriya, but it wasn't effective with Hawks' paw going through with his claws out to grab.

Midoriya jumped to dodge the paw in time.

Todoroki looks back at Midoriya before teaming up with Dabi and lit up his hands. "This is going to hurt us more than it will for Hawks."

Hawks took one look at the fire and squawked loudly. He flapped his wings, simultaneously trying to use his wings to slap Midoriya and get away from the flames.

Midoriya looked at Hawks as he tried to figure a way to dodge everything going his way.

Dabi nodded. "It is what it is. Keep him busy until Green Hair gets the sword."

Bakugou sent an explosion at Hawks and launched himself forward.

Hawks let out a girlish shriek of shock and some pain.

Todoroki nodded, and together they both fire at Hawks. "Bakugou, be careful!"

Midoriya took that as a signal and darted to the sword once more. Getting a bit exhausted himself.

Bakugou let out an unhinged bit of laughter and blasted Hawks with his full quirk ability.

Hawks felt the explosion. Really it hurts, but he tried to side-step towards the blade and bite at Midoriya.

Todoroki didn't think; he just ran for it as he jumps onto Hawks and bit into him as he claws his face as he took the bite for Midoriya.

Dabi aimed his flames at Hawks, not hitting Todoroki in progress. "Damn it, Hawks, get it together!"

Hawks cried out and curled up slightly, his form shifting to be more human-like. He whacked Todoroki away.

Todoroki was skidding across the ground as he let out a pained yowl. He slowly got up as his left side was uncovered from his uniform, tearing and bleeding.

Hawks lunged at the sword to stand in front of it while semi hunched over and snarled at them all.

"Todoroki-kun!!!" Midoriya cried out as he fell back, surprised at Hawks.

"Icyhot, you better not fucking die now!" Bakugou yells as he stands back a bit from Hawks while they regroup a bit.

Todoroki fires some more at Hawks as he tries to hurry by Midoriya. "Don't worry about us, worry about the sword. DABI, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU HELPED A BIT MORE!"

"I'M SORRY I DON'T WANT TO HURT HIM!" Dabi yelled out, looking Hawks in the eyes while **pleading** to some force that Hawks will just snap out of it before something bad does happen.

Hawks blinked at the mention of Dabi, but nothing else. He felt the fire go by him, and he took it to clawed at Midoriya once more while hissing at him.

Bakugou laughed. "You're gonna have to, dumbass!" He lunged at Hawks again, ready to go boom.

Midoriya was distracted at the moment for Todoroki, which was enough for Hawks to get a hold of him somewhat and claw his chest. "Ahh!!-" he screams in pain, covering himself with his arms as he drops to the ground to get below Hawks' aim.

Todoroki uses his ice quirk to form some blades and goes for an attack at stabbing Hawks. "Dabi, this isn't the Hawks you loved. This is nothing but a beast, Hawks may still be in there, but he won't be free if Alice can't get the sword! Please..."

"Damn it!! I know he's still in there!" Dabi yelled as he aimed his hands at Hawks hesitantly.

Midoriya sat up and then got to his feet, wiping his face off from the dirt and sweat as he laid his arm over his chest before dropping that as well. He needed to get that sword.

"Screeeeeeeech!!" Hawks screams out, and his form started to shift more into a human, but the beast stayed strong. He whacked Todoroki with his tail and continued to stand over the sword. He had many wounds over his hide, burns, stabs, scratches. His fur was matted with sweat and blood.

Todoroki didn't have time to react as he flew and crashed. Time to seem have slowed down from that moment as a loud snap and Todoroki went silent as he loses consciousness.

Dabi closed his eyes and blasted an attack to distract Hawks as that sound was his motivation that Hawks really is gone, and that pained him deeply.

Bakugou launched himself at Hawks, blasting him along with Dabi's attack in hopes they can push Hawks away from the sword. "Come on, damn it!"

Hawks stepped back, and his back talon slipped off the edge. He flapped his wings slowly and tried to regain his balance, but he was weak, tired, and everything was happening way too fast for him to get a grasp on what is happening.

Midoriya saw this as an opportunity and then went for the sword, and this time he leaped to jump over it, and as he fell, it was enough to pull the sword out and fall with him.

Hawks screeched, trying to lunge forwards, but his wounds got the better of him, and he fell off the cliff. He slowly turned back into a human with large sets of red wings as exhaustion and failure set in, and he passed out. Hanging by his legs, arms, and neck from the chains as he sways over the cliff.

Dabi ran over to pull Hawks up and into his arms. Tears in his eyes as he pets Hawks. "Damn it, Birdie..."

Midoriya ran and grabbed the sword. "Got it!" He said, lifting it.

Todoroki groans as he started to come back, but pain shot up his wrist that he whimpered out. Holding his snapped wrist, but he can't stop now. "Alice, hurry and stab Hawks in the heart!! The Given Light will free Hawks from the darkness and bring him back!"

Dabi looked at Todoroki with uncertainty. "Are you sure it will?" He asked.

Midoriya ran up to Dabi and Hawks with the sword in hand. Looking back at Todoroki with determination but also some concern for him and Hawks.

Bakugou frowned. He wanted to blow more things up. Oh well.

Todoroki groans out as he stood up. "It should, Dabi. I wouldn't be risking it if it killed him in the end."

"Fine....." Dabi laid him down slowly for Midoriya to finish it.

Midoriya looked at Dabi and then to Hawks and then stabbed him with a little hesitation.

Though it didn't seem like it worked, soon, the sword light up and shined brightly into Hawks, a glow effect took over Hawks as the chins disintegrated to a dark mist when the darkness withholding Hawks too floods out of him and absorbed by the light.

Dabi's eyes widened in shock as it worked.

Bakugou was in awe, and a bit jaw dropped as _wow_.

There was blood. Quite a lot, but not fatal. Hawks could feel the shackles that bound him to this cliff be unbound. He dramatically gasped, turned, and coughed a bit of blood onto the ground. He shivered but was otherwise alright.

Midoriya removed the sword from Hawks' chest and stepped back to give Dabi and Hawks room. Feeling tired and a deep chill as he feels the power of the sword within his veins almost.

Todoroki cheered happily and limped over to the group where he hugged Hawks. "YOU'RE BACK, HAWKS-SAN!!" There were tears in his eyes and a bright, big smile.

Dabi hugged Hawks, too, way too in shock as he clings to his little brother.

Hawks opened his eyes and looked up. His vision was blurry, but he could make out the shapes of people he knew. "The hell just happened?" He croaked. "Am I dead? Is this Heaven? Why do Heaven smell like tea and stale cupcakes?"

Dabi chuckled. "You're alive, don't worry, idiot."

Todoroki laughed though it sounded pained from crying and nuzzling Hawks. "You're safe, Hawks-San."

Hawks grinned. "I'm alive? The hell? Why does my neck hurt like a _**bitch**_? Don't tell me I have like a hundred hickeys. That would ruin my image."

Todoroki snorted and stood up and looked at Midoriya. "You did it, Alice..."

Midoriya smiled.

"You sure? It feels like you gave me a million hickeys in a ring around my neck. That shit hurts, dude." Hawks continue to whine.

Dabi blushed more. "No, you stupid chicken. You were chained down to the cliff as a beast, and Alice here saved you for us."

"Ah dammit, I had my hopes up." Hawks smirks up at Dabi.

Dabi chuckled. "I bet, idiot."

"I don't know whether to throw up or die. We still have work to do. Alice, you okay?" Todoroki changed the conversation.

"Y-Yeah. My head hurts from hitting the ground and from Hawks getting me in the chest, but are you ok? You look like you were limping." Midoriya said in a worried tone.

Dabi stood up and held a hand out for Hawks to take.

Hawks shakily took Dabi's hand, smiling more at him.

Bakugou looked at Hawks with a glare of insult. "This is the idiot we just fought? He seems really lame."

Todoroki purrs and nodded. "Just a broken wrist. And I'm glad a certain rat is okay!!" Todoroki glares at Bakugou.

"Yeah, he got out unscathed..." Midoriya sighed. "But I'm glad you're okay for the most part, but we need to check your wrist.."

Todoroki twitches his nose. "I'll be fine, Alice. I'm more worried about you, but you seem okay."

Dabi pulled him up and held him close, and then kissed him. Making sure he held onto him, so he doesn't go down.

Hawks blushed but kissed Dabi back. He wrapped his arms around Dabi's waist to hug the man close.

Bakugou shook off any dirt he had on him. "I'm sorry you couldn't hold your own against a grand beast."

Hawks nuzzled into Dabi's neck and sighed.

Dabi held Hawks close. "I missed you..."

Hawks stepped forward to be closer to Dabi, "You won't believe how scary it's been... A beast, roaring and scratching and biting without any thoughts besides what I've been ordered to do."

Dabi held Hawks as he rubs his back while wishing he can murder Enji for putting his lover through this shit. "Yeah, I have no clue, but I promise I will make the bastard pay for what he did to you and Shigaraki."

Hawks looked at Todoroki over Dabi's shoulder and spoke barely in a whisper, "I'm so sorry for what I did. Honest."

"You're fine; you weren't in control, Birdie." Dabi tried to comfort Hawks some.

Hawks buried his face back into Dabi's shoulder.

Dabi rubbed his back.

Todoroki faces everyone, forming a plan. "Though Bakugou is right. We barely got through Hawks, and we still have others to free. We need a healer, and I think I know a mouse who keeps potions around for that purpose."

"Who's the mouse?" Dabi asked in confusion as to who in their right fucking minds has a mouse as a friend?

"Yeah, who's the mouse, Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya spoke up.

Bakugou looked at Todoroki as if he was defining logic as a cat and mouse as friends? He doubts it, and the poor fucker was probably dead as a meal for the Hellcat. But he was curious.

"Our friend Denki. He... It hasn't been the same since his mate died and lived a bit away from here. Maybe we can convince him to join us if not in the battle, at least around to continue to make the potions for us."

Bakugou shrugged. "Off to Dunce-Face's we go, then."

"We should. Hawks, Sho, and Alice, need to heal." Dabi spoke up.

Midoriya looked at Dabi and nodded as why deny the service.

Hawks laughed bitterly. "I don't need healing; I am completely okay-" he stepped forwards and yelped, and his leg hurt quite a bit. It kind of collapsed, but he held onto Dabi so he wouldn't fall. "I might need a bit of healing..."

"No shit," Dabi said, helping him semi walk by carrying most of his weight.

"We should stop though by nightfall and camp out until sunrise. It's far too dangerous to travel at night exhausted and injured." Todoroki said as he grabbed Midoriya's hand and walked behind Dabi and Hawks.

Midoriya nodded. "Right," he said, wiping some blood off his face.

Bakugou nodded. "I agree with Icy Hot here. There are beasts we do not want to encounter."

"Alright, resting and camping out, we will," Dabi mutters.


	5. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of cussing and angst. Not your cup of tea or a bit of a sensitive topic then please skip this chapter.

It was nightfall when the group finally made a stop as they were too exhausted to try and walk anymore.

"This seems good enough for me, so I am planting my ass here." Dabi declared.

Hawks nodded and promptly collapsed on the spot.

Bakugou just kind of stood there. "I'll start setting up. Someone grab us a bit of firewood, and get one of the fire boys to light it up."

Midoriya nodded and started collecting firewood.

Bakugou cleared out the area of extra debris and made little beds, one for Dabi and Hawks, one for himself, and one for Todoroki and Midoriya. He smirked and laughed.

Midoriya came back with wood. "Why you laughing, Kacchan?"

Todoroki sighs. "Bakugou, you know our names, use them. And stop being a pervert!" He hisses out as he _knows_ Bakugou set the beds up this way on purpose.

Bakugou looked at Midoriya with a kind of insane gleam in his eyes. "I did you and the cat here a favor! You should thank me, Half-and-Half!"

Midoriya sighed and set the woods down.

Dabi looked at Hawks and picked him back up, and put him in their bed, and they stacked the wood and lit it on fire.

Todoroki lets out a hiss before attacking Bakugou, biting into his arm.

"Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya yelled out in shock.

Bakugou kicked Todoroki and tried to throw him off. "You don't want to be next to your sweet little _Alice_?" He snarled out.

"Stop fighting, please!" Midoriya tried to get between the two in hopes they stop before someone gets badly hurt.

Something snapped in Todoroki as he let out a cry, and while his body was beyond sore and his wrist was painful, he created a fireball and blasted it at Bakugou. "I SHOULD MAKE RABBIT STEW OUT OF YOU, FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Todoroki, stop! You're hurting yourself more!" Midoriya pleads with tears in his eyes.

Bakugou sidestepped the fireball, getting sizzled by how close the fireball was. He sighed and flopped onto his own bed, wincing. "Shut up, IcyHot. It was just a joke, jeez. What are you so angry for? That's my job."

Todoroki snarls at Bakugou. "Burn in hell." He turns and storms off to look for more firewood. He was twitching and shaking as he tried to stop the tears from flowing down.

Bakugou sighed again. "Already there..."

Hawks opened his eyes. Wincing at the pain, and sat up some. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Dabi watched as Todoroki storms off and sighs. "You don't know when to shut it, do you?" He asked softly, not really looking for an answer. "Sho, get back here right now!" He called for his brother. "And no. Just stay in bed, okay?"

Hawks pouted and laid back. "I want to do something..."

Todoroki _glared_ at Dabi. "You will let me walk, or else that _**thing**_ will die in his sleep if I do not walk it off." He warned with bitterness and a growl.

Hawks lifted his head and peered at Todoroki as if to tell him to lose the attitude. "I can bandage your wrist. You shouldn't just "walk it off." "

Midoriya frowned as this is the most he has seen Todoroki ever being mad. It was... A bit scary, to say the least.

Todoroki whimpers in submission. "My pain is not what I mean Hawks-San. I need... Before I do something, I don't think I will ever be justified in the future if anyone got hurt by me. You can work on Alice, though, and yourself as best. Denki can give us something to fix the damages tomorrow. I'm going to look for wood. Dabi can watch over, and Bakugou can look for food."

Bakugou raised his hand and gave the group a thumbs-up before hopping out of his bed and running off into the woods to find some chow.

"I'll go with you, Todoroki-kun," Midoriya said as he doesn't want Todoroki to be alone when it looks like he needs comfort.

"DIE, YOU FUCKING FOOD! I WILL KILL YOU!" Bakugou screamed from the woods.

"Alice, I will not forgive myself if you are not at your full strength tomorrow, much less get hurt. As Bakugou said, there are beasts here that will kill us. I know the woods more, and it will make me feel better if you stay here and maybe help Hawks-San."

Hawks chuckled and coughed from his bed. "I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine, fit, and fucking _fabulous_."

"Hawks... Don't push it.." Dabi warned while glaring down at his boyfriend to shut it.

Todoroki snorted. "Of course you are, Hawks-San."

Hawks grinned and pointed and Todoroki. "See, Dabi? Your brother agrees!"

"He was most likely sarcastic... But you are in visible pain.." Dabi shook his head but patted Hawks on the head.

Hawks look down at all the bruises and scratches on his body. He wiggled around on the bed and winced. "Could be worse."

Midoriya frowned again but nodded. "Alright..."

Todoroki walked up to Alice and laid his other hand on Midoriya's cheek. "I'll be fine, my sweet Alice. Do not worry about me now." He leans down to kiss him softly.

Midoriya blushed lightly and kissed him back.

Todoroki stepped away. "Please do care for my brother's mate, for he is rather dull and stupid at times, and I should be back soon." He turned and walked away.

Midoriya nodded and went to aid Hawks with what they had at the time.

Bakugou came back with a deer slung across his shoulders. "AHA, DINNER!"

"Good, now cook it," Dabi demanded as he doesn't want to hear the idiot for now.

Bakugou tied it to a stick and roasted it over the fire.

It was going to be a long night for everyone...


	6. To Wonderland

The Sun was barely rising when Todoroki, who was in a handmade splint for his arm, walked from the woods to the clearing where he used his foot to jab or poked everyone up but his Alice. He took the time to shake him up gently.

Midoriya groaned a little and then looked at Todoroki. Looking like an angel with his hair fluffy and everywhere and sleepy eyes.

Bakugou rolled over. He was a mess, sticks, and leaves in his hair and dirt, and his hair a bit matted. He slowly got up and stretched.

Hawks curled up a bit. Unlike Bakugou, he looked flawless; besides, his injures from the previous day.

Dabi woke up and sighed as he laid there with an arm over his eyes.

Hawks moved closer to Dabi. "You're warm." He mumbled sleepily.

"Hawks-San, Dabi, Alice, come on. We need to get a head start if we plan on making it to Denki." Todoroki croaked out.

Dabi removed his arm and then rolled over to his side and held Hawks. close. "I don't wanna."

"Dabi, the fate of Wonderland rests in our hands. We mustn't fail her now because we are tired from yesterday." Todoroki semi begs.

Midoriya sat up and then rubbed his eyes, yawning.

Bakugou walked over to Hawks and Dabi and loomed over them. "Get up."

Hawks opened his eyes and peered up at Bakugou. He screamed, flinched, and shakily got to his feet.

Dabi sat up, growling at Bakugou. "Really, Bakuhoe? You scared him..."

Todoroki shook his head and helped Alice up. "Enough now, please..."

Midoriya held onto Todoroki sleepily.

Bakugou snickered and walked away. "Just get up, you burnt chicken nugget."

Hawks knelt near Dabi and kissed his cheek. "Come on, they're right." He whispered, "I feel better this morning. We won't have to travel as slowly as yesterday."

Dabi sighed and got to his feet. "Fine, but only for you."

Todoroki circles Midoriya and called him good enough before at Dabi and Hawks. "The road won't be so bad, I promise. We should get there in a couple of hours if we start now. That leaves enough time to wake up and find food on the way there."

Bakugou gestured to the extra deer meat in a bag he had put out. "Aaaand we have leftovers."

"I rather prefer fresh kill anyway, and it is not safe for most to eat raw meat, Bakuhoe. We can save it for Denki, though. He would appreciate some food, I'm sure." Todoroki shuts down, Bakugou quickly.

Dabi sighs and then grabs Hawks' hand. "Alright, let's go.."

Bakugou kind of blew up camp, so it wouldn't be obvious where they stayed. He picked up his things and walked forwards.

Hawks leaned towards Dabi and smiled up at him.

Dabi kisses his forehead.

Todoroki held onto Midoriya and started to lead them down a trail that goes through the Forbidden Woods.

Izuku yawned as they marched on.

~Couple of hours later~

Bakugou marched in front of the group as they arrived at Denki's. He looked back at Todoroki. "This is the place? Looks like it. He's awful at decorating." He knocked on the door loudly and stepped back a wee bit.

"It should be, and nobody bitches about your house when it has a giant hole through the wall..." Todoroki shot back.

The door opened, and stood a rather tall, lean guy with spiky red hair and sharp teeth. "Hello!" He happily calls out to the strangers outside. "Can I ask who you all are?" He tilted his head a little like a curious puppy.

Bakugou blinked at him. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." 'Wait, they never told me a cute guy was gonna be here? What the fuck is going on?! I thought it was just Dunce-face, and not Hot-guy as well? What the fuck is this feeling? I don't understand AHH???!!!'

The guy chuckles at the look on Bakugou's face. "I assume you are here for Denki."

"We are, but you are more than welcome to listen in as we need all the help we can get for this. Can we come in? A few of us require a healing potion." Todoroki answered.

"Of course, he is down in his lab. I can retrieve him as you all come in." He walked away down a hall with a rather large door open. "Denki, you got some guests here for you. I sense great danger and warning from them..."

Bakugou took a step in, kind of in a daze.

Hawks looked up at Dabi. "He's acting a bit weird, isn't he?"

"Right, give me a moment, and I'll be out. For now, keep them company." Denki said to Kirishima.

Midoriya walked in too, looking around and feeling like he could get lost by how large the place seemed to be inside than what it is inside.

Dabi nodded. "Yeah, a bit."

Bakugou stares after the man, maybe checking out his ass, you may never know. He tried to avert his gaze. He failed.

Todoroki smirks as he sat down on the couch and pulled Alice onto his lap. "Seems the mighty have fallen."

"Okay," Kirishima walks back into the living room, fulling knowing a certain blond is a hardcore staring at him, and he is not complaining. "He will be up soon. Until then, can I ask what has come of your arrival?"

Midoriya blushed as he sat on Todoroki's lap.

Bakugou just kind of sat on the floor near the couch and buried his head in his hands, just barely covering his eyes so he could still see the stranger.

Hawks stepped in with Dabi and held onto him.

"We are here on a journey, but Todoroki here can fill you in on the rest," Dabi said, walking in and closing the door.

Kirishima stares at Dabi before at who he thinks is Todoroki. "I sense this is a warning of some sort."

"And you will be correct. Wonderland is in grave danger once more, and we have lost some already. Not sure how much you know, but it is getting to the point we may be at war soon."

Kirishima growls. "I sadly don't know much, but I will help in however I can."

Hawks snickered. "Thanks to these guys, I got off my ass and wasn't a puppet for some bastard to play around with."

Denki had finished up as he came out of his lab. "Alright, I'm here; what is needed?"

"Wonderland is in danger." Kirishima filled in.

"We need your help Denki," Todoroki said softly. "I can't ask you to join since Shinsou-" he trailed off. "But you can be a great use to us with your potions."

Denki sighed and went silent for a sec. "Yeah..." He paused. "Anyways, I will be able you provide you with some potions. What do you need? Seeing your wrist and his condition, you need healing potions, am I correct?" He said, pointing at Hawks' injuries.

Hawks growled softly. "I'm fine."

Todoroki semi froze Hawks to keep him quiet. "Yeah, we do. Thank you."

"Alright, do you guys need anything else?" Denki asked. "Also, since I can't tag along due to somethings... Kirishima here will be able to go if you would like more help with your journey to save wonderland once more."

Bakugou opened his mouth to say he would GLADLY let Kirishima come along, but he closed it and scowled at the floor.

Todoroki saddens at that. "I know it's hard, Denki, but we need you to come with us. We can run out on something if you're not near. I'm not asking you to jump into battle; just be there. Shinsou-"

"Yeah yeah... Okay." Denki said, cutting Todoroki off. He didn't want to go at first due to sorrow, but he also wanted to save Wonderland. He sighed.

Todoroki bowed his head in submission and for silence.

Kirishima looked between them with sad eyes as he doesn't know fully who Shinsou is and why it's a tough topic. He whimpered softly and curled up on the floor like a dog as his ears flatten for his friend.

Denki knelt and patted his head and whispers to him, "I'll explain later, okay. I've been putting it off for some time because it's hard to talk about."

Bakugou looked at Kirishima and felt his heart pound for the guy.

Kirishima nodded softly and sat up some.

Todoroki cleared his throat. "We can give you time to get what you need as well as make the potions. We got the day before we start..."

"Alright, but lucky for you, I have a few spare healing potions," Denki said, standing up. "Kiri, could you go fetch them for them, please?"

"Yes, Sir." He got up and trotted down the lab for a small bag before bringing it back up and handed it to Denki.

"Thank you, Kiri," Denki smiled as he looked into the bag. "Hmm... I have three spares, so use these. For now, I can make some new ones." He said, handing the bags to Todoroki.

Todoroki nodded and took the bag. "Thank you, old friend."

Hawks sighed and leaned into Dabi. "You sure having interesting friends, Todoroki."

"You're welcome. Well, make yourselves at home. There is some tea in the kitchen if you would like some." Denki smiled.

Todoroki smiled up at Denki before hanging Dabi and Midoriya a potion.

Kirishima eyes Bakugou and smiles at him shyly as he left to go get some tea as there will be a heavy-hearted conversation to still talk about later, and he isn't sure if he is ready for that.

Dabi takes it. "Thanks, Sho."

Bakugou blinks and hides his head between his knees. He whispers so no one can hear. "Well, he's hot."

"Alright, if you need anything, I'll be in my lab." He said, turning and walking away.

Dabi opens the bottle and gives it to Hawks.

"You're welcome, Brother. And if he's so hot, why are you here and not with him? I'm sure he could use some company now, or are you chicken." He opened his potion and, in one go, chugs it. The sound of his wrist snapping back into place as his body heals up echoes in the room.

Hawks reluctantly takes the bottle and downs it.

Bakugou turned towards Todoroki. "Do you think I can just walk up to a hot guy? That's not how this works! I'll just sit here in my misery."

Midoriya took the other potion and then opening it and drinks it. "Kacchan, have confidence."

Bakugou stands and practically shouts, "I CAN'T HAVE ANY CONFIDENCE WHEN I'M TALKING TO HOT GUYS, OKAY?"

Todoroki licks his lips before giving Bakugou a dull look. "You're not bad looking, Rat. If Dabi can get with Hawks and Shigaraki, I have no doubt you can pick up the dog too. Just have a conversation with him at least."

"Yeah, Kacchan, you will be fine."

Bakugou groans and falls dramatically to his knees.

"You're hopeless, Rat."

Dabi puts his arm around Hawks and sighs. "Very."

"I'm not a rat, you demon feline," Bakugou mutters.

Denki comes up after a little and walks to the kitchen for some tea real quick.

"Bakugou, we are in a time of war where who knows what can happen. The least you can do is try and see where it leads to, especially if this is the end. You deserve some happy ending before the end."

Kirishima was humming. "You have fascinating friends, Denki. Especially the rabbit guy."

Bakugou chuckled and shook his head. "I don't deserve a happy ending, mate. I'm gonna go get some tea." He stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know. My friends are something, but you know, I saw him eyeing you down." Denki said with a slight smirk.

Kirishima flushed. "Oh, hush, I know he was. I can still feel his eyes on my ass. But I doubt he'll stick around with a dog like myself."

"I doubt that," Denki said, patting his back.

Bakugou kinda called out, "hey, Pikachu, what kinda tea do you got?" He stopped and saw Kiri and Denki standing in the kitchen, and all he thought was, "fuck."

"Well, well, I'm going just to leave. Also, it's sweet tea." Denki said, leaving the kitchen area to the living room.

Kirishima high pitch whines as this is a damn set up now! "Traitor," he pouted.

Hawks laughed and buried his face into Dabi's shoulder. "These damn kids are hopeless." Hawks said to Denki.

Bakugou rocked on his feet awkwardly and poured some tea.

Denki chuckled and then sighed. "Yeah. Well, I want him to be happy because I didn't get the happy ending I wanted."

"You will, Denki. Have hope." Todoroki tried.

Kirishima huffs. "So, you taken or what? Cause I am not going to be a whore if you're with someone else and just looking for a hole to use."

Dabi nods.

Bakugou blinked. "Uh... I've never been with anyone, actually."

Denki looks down and sighs. "Sure, okay."

Todoroki sighs and nuzzles into Midoriya. Wishing he can have some powers to make Denki believe some. "It'll be okay..."

Kirishima blinks and just hid his face, "Gods, I'm stupid..."

Bakugou laughed nervously as the cup overfilled and hot water splashed on his hand. He winced, pulled it away, and shook it vigorously. "Dammit..." He looked at Kirishima out of the corner of his eye. "Why did you assume I was with someone already? I'm not much."

Kirishima got up and wet a rag before wrapping it around his hand as if this is what he does. "Lies. I sense greatness from you. A hidden power, one might say. And I could say the same about you? I'm just a dog looking for a place since my family was killed. Denki took me in when he found me and brought me back to health. I'm a nobody, yet you're a fighter, possibly warrior." He eyes everyone in the living room but mostly on the sword on Midoriya's hip. "You all are..."

Bakugou downed most of the tea before clenching his fists and sitting back down on the floor. He whispered, "Ithinkyou'reprettygreattoo."

Kirishima giggles. "You're far too kind." He kissed Bakugou's cheek before leaving as he is sure to help Denki with what supplies they will need for this trip.

Denki looked at Kirishima and smirked a little.

Bakugou stared off into space and touched the side of his face. He stood up and walked back towards the group. "That's it; I'm never washing my face again."

Dabi bursts out laughing and then covers his mouth.

Hawks covered his own laugh before gently elbowing Dabi.

Kirishima eyes Denki hard. "You did that on purpose."

Todoroki shook his head but was smiling at his friend. "Okay, Bakugou, whatever you say."

Dabi looked over at him.

Denki smiles. "Of course, I did! Anyways, Kiri, could you help me?"

Hawks beamed up at Dabi and gently shook his head, chuckling a bit. He stood on his toes and kissed Dabi's nose before resting his head on his shoulder.

Dabi smiled.

Todoroki closed his eyes as a sense of light fills him. They were getting there; it's just a matter now if they will be prepared for when they face Enji.

"You know I wouldn't be here if I didn't think you would need my help," Kirishima replied.

~ sometime later~

Bakugou stood outside. His hands stuffed in his pockets, waiting for everyone else to hurry the fuck up.

Kirishima whistles casually as he stalks over to Bakugou and leans against him. "I claim this rabbit as mine."

Todoroki snorted as he walks out. His eyes seemed to be brighter than normal for a moment before they dulled back. "Yeah, we can tell. It seems the Rat also claims you as his. Welcome aboard to the Gay Club, you two."

Denki was packing the potions he had made and some that he had previously made and followed them out.

Midoriya followed behind Todoroki. Happy for Bakugou.

Dabi walked out.

Bakugou looked over at Kirishima and just accepted it. He smirks.

Hawks followed Dabi, still clinging to him.

Dabi held him close.

"Don't know how ready we will be in defeating Enji, but I will die for you all strangers." Kiri piped up.

"I wish I had an answer to that myself, but I don't. Who knows what will happen, but we will die trying and bleeding for Wonderland."

Midoriya looked at Todoroki.

Once they were outside, Hawks made grabby hands at Dabi. He wants a piggyback ride.

Dabi chuckled and bent down.

Hawks beamed and climbed onto Dabi's back. He kissed Dabi's cheek and clung to him, nuzzling into his neck.

Dabi smiled. "Dork."

Kirishima clicks his tongue. "You know, my parents were into witchcraft and warlock businesses. With supplies, I can create outfits to take maybe more of what goes on within the battle. Not saying we will be immortal, but we won't die as fast either."

Todoroki blinks. "That's kind of you, Kirishima. I'm sure that will be very useful for us all when we get there."

Hawks laughed. "I love you, too."

Bakugou played with his ears. "We going soon?"

"To the Kingdom of Hell, no. That's a few days at least, and we should accept Kirishima's offer and his help out there. We will be though after the week if that gives you enough time, that is." Todoroki said.

"It'll be plenty, thanks. Where will we go through for the time being?" Kirishima asked.

Todoroki looks up for a moment. "Not too sure. Wherever Wonderland takes us, I guess."

Bakugou sighed. "Let's hope it doesn't take us to our death."

Kirishima giggles. "As dramatic as you sound, I will have to agree. I already have a death sentence, and that's with Enji. We don't need an early death now."

Hawks nodded, agreeing with Kiri. He hugged Dabi with his arms and legs and gently blew a stream of air at Dabi's face.

"Wonderland hasn't failed us yet. She's kept us safe and alive so far; I'm sure she will continue to lead us down that path until we face Enji."

Kiri nodded at that before he put his hand out. "To Wonderland?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

Todoroki looks up at Kiri before at his hand and stiffly lays his hand over Kiri.

Dabi flinched a little.

Bakugou begrudgingly stuck his hand in but turned his head away.

Hawks, without getting off of Dabi, stuck his hand in as well.

Dabi stuck his hand in eventually while looking like he wanted to kill everyone then and there.

Midoriya and Denki put theirs in too.

"To Wonderland," most said.

"To Wonderland," Todoroki repeated.


	7. Safe Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flat out gay and wholesome

Truth to what Todoroki said, Wonderland did provide something for them. And for three days while Kirishima and Denki worked on the uniforms, everyone else enjoyed the suite and themselves.

Hawks flew above Dabi, smiling down at him lovingly.

Bakugou sat near the water and just thought about who knows what.

Dabi looked up at him smiling.

Midoriya looked around at everyone.

Denki was helping Kiri.

Hawks floated down and touched his nose to Dabi's before landing and laughing.

Dabi laughs and pulls him close, and kisses him.

Hawks floated down and touched his nose to Dabi's before landing and laughing.

Dabi laughs and pulls him close, and kisses him.

Todoroki was half in the water while listening to all around him. He was happy, and he can sense so was everyone else. Maybe after the war, they can all come down here and claim this land as their hideout.

Kirishima was staring at Bakugou, barely focusing much on the task.

Hawks held onto Dabi and lifted them both into the sky. He kissed Dabi back.

Bakugou stared out into the water, sighed, took his shirt off, and dove in.

Midoriya was sitting on a rock near the water, kicking the calm water as he is lost in his own little world.

Denki snapped his fingers in front of Kirishima's face. "Kiri, I know you're in love, but you need to help."

Todoroki flexed his hand when the water semi frosted up as his ice quirk did that without his attempt. He blinks and slowly lowers his hand into the water, where a rather beautiful ice blue pattern shows up in the water. "Hey, Alice, come look at this."

"He just... It looks sad, I guess. Sorry." His ears flatten a bit as he focuses on the task at hand.

Bakugou swims back up to the surface, his hair plastered to his face. He moves the hair away from his eyes before diving back down.

Hawks gently put Dabi back on the ground and gave him a good old Spiderman kiss while he was still flying.

Midoriya comes in closer to look. "Hm? What is it, Todoroki-kun?"

"It's probably because he knows it's possible if he got into a relationship, he could lose you..." Denki sighs.

Dabi smirks into the kiss.

Todoroki points at the water and, with some control of his quirk, makes the frost stronger and larger within the lake. "I didn't even know I can do that." He looks up at Midoriya as his right eye was shining blue and reflecting a bit of its color off his cheek.

Kirishima looks up at Denki. "Is that what happened to Shinsou? He was your mate?"

Bakugou opened his eyes under the water and found something shining. He grabbed it and swam back out. He sat on the sand and peered at it.

Midoriya awes in amazement and then looks into his eyes. "Your eye is glowing, Todoroki-kun."

Denki stopped and paused. "Y-Yeah... But we got engaged before this all happened... Me being the weak man I am couldn't do shit, and he died in battle."

Todoroki blinks and looks into the water, where indeed, his eye was glowing. "Could this be a sign of Wonderland giving us her powers?"

"Denki, you can't blame yourself. I'm sure you and he fought hard and at your best. I'm sorry you lost your half. You can't give up on some hope that you will see him again after all of this ends and Wonderland is free once more. He will come back, know that."

Bakugou blinked at the trinket he found. It was just a golden chain necklace with a 4-leaf clover. He put it in his pocket and got out of the water. He put his shirt back on and grabbed a towel to dry off.

"Is that possible?" Midoriya asks Todoroki.

Denki nods. "Right, okay, yeah..." He wiped a few tears.

Hawks smiled and lay down on the ground, looking up at Dabi. He winked and smirked.

Bakugou laid the towel on his head and pulled the necklace out to study it.

Dabi smiles and lays down with him.

Todoroki shrugs. "What else could it be? Hey, maybe see if your quirk does something! The only way we can know if it is Wonderland herself."

Kirishima hugs Denki, rubbing his back. "All will return to normal soon. Keep fighting and keep living now."

Hawks brushed a few hairs out of Dabi's face. "You have terrifyingly beautiful eyes."

"Alright, then." Midoriya then powered up his quirk.

Denki hugged him back. "Thanks, Kiri."

Dabi smiles. "Thanks, but how are they "terrifyingly" beautiful?"

"Intelligent, sharp, calculating, dashing, could make anyone fall for you in half a second." Hawks smiled. "I'm no exception."

Todoroki's tail was swaying as he had a huge smile. "Hey, you're eyes are shining! And a rather beautiful green too, Alice~."

"Anything for a friend. Want to take a break and be with the others? We do have time, Denki, and you need the time."

Dabi smiled and rolled over and kissed him.

Midoriya blushes. "Thank you, Todoroki-kun."

Denki nodded. "Yeah, it's best to get my mind off things."

Hawks kissed him back before adjusting his body, so his head was on Dabi's chest.

Bakugou wrapped the chain around his fingers before laying back and closing his eyes. Not to take a nap, to relax.

Todoroki leans up to kiss Midoriya.

Kirishima nodded. "See what Todoroki and Alice are excited about. I got a certain blond to jump."

Dabi smiled.

Midoriya blushed and then kissed him back.

Denki nodded. "Alright, I will." He said, getting up.

Todoroki purrs/growls happily. "There is so much I wish to promise you, but I fear we won't have that when the battle happens. For now, all I ask is be by my side until death, Midoriya."

Kirishima pats him on the back before getting up and running over to Bakugou, where he literally jumps on top of him. "Hey~."

Bakugou yelped and tightened his grip on the chain, which hurt like a bitch. He looked up at Kirishima. "Hey?"

Midoriya nods. "Of course, Todoroki-kun." He said, smiling.

Denki got up and then walked over to Midoriya and Todoroki.

Kirishima kissed Bakugou. "Sorry."

Todoroki kissed Midoriya's hand before noticing Denki. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

Midoriya looked at Denki.

"Hm? what is it?" Denki asked.

Bakugou blinky rapidly. "Nope. Don't apologize if you're not actually sorry." He chuckled and grabbed Kiri's shirt and dragged him down, so their noses were touching. "Thanks for my first kiss. How about a second?"

"Use your quirk for a moment?" Todoroki asked.

Kirishima smirks like the shithead he is and kisses him again but for longer.

"Oh yeah, sure," Denki said, making sparks from his fingers.

Bakugou chuckled but didn't break the kiss.

Hawks suddenly flew up and dove straight into the water. He flew back out and flicked the water from his wings onto Dabi.

Todoroki looks Denki up and down with a frown. "Your eyes aren't shining..."

Kirishima nips his lip playfully as he pulls away and decides to go for a swim.

Bakugou looks up and watches Kirishima go towards the water. He laid back down and looked up into the sky. "Ah, that went well."

"What do you mean?" Denki asked.

Midoriya frowned too. "Lack of determination, maybe?"

Dabi put up his hands. "Hey!" He chuckled.

"I thought Wonderland was giving us her powers as my quirk seems to be stronger, and my eye shines as does Alice, but yours isn't..."

"You are coming or what?" Kirishima called over his shoulder.

"Oh..." Denki looked down.

Hawks laughed heartily and tackled Dabi down.

Bakugou stood and wiped the sand off of himself. He took his shirt off again and tossed the necklace with it. He caught up with Kirishima. "You just want to see me shirtless or what?"

Dabi laughed and wrapped his arms around him.

Hawks grinned, kissed Dabi, and started tickling him.

Dabi kissed him back, laughing a bit.

Todoroki saddens and got up to hug Denki. "Maybe Alice is right, or maybe she can only do so many at a time. It doesn't seem to look like anyone else's quirks has changed either."

Kirishima growls while smiling. "Maybe," he shrugs.

Bakugou chuckled and belly-flopped into the water.

"Yeah, I guess so," Denki said, hugging Todoroki back.

"I'm sorry..." Todoroki said softly.

"Charming," Kiri said dryly before walking into the water and then swimming where Bakugou is.

Bakugou came up and tried to find Kiri through his curtain of hair, turning his head wildly.

"It's fine, but please don't pity me." Denki snipped a little. He doesn't want pity; pity won't bring Shinsou back or anything. It has no meaning.

"Okay..." Todoroki frowns a little.

Kiri giggles and brushes his hair and ears back. "Maybe wear a hair holder, Rapunzel."

Bakugou smirked. "What if I like it when you touch my face like that?"

"Alright, let's all have fun, okay?" Midoriya said.

"Yeah, what Alice said. Swim with us?"

Kirishima bursts out laughing. "You are something else, Rapunzel."

Denki nods. "Sure."

Bakugou tackled Kirishima and dragged him underwater. He pulled them both backup and laughed as he wiped the hair from Kirishima's eyes. He kissed him gently.

Todoroki grabs Denki by his hand and pulls him into the water as a joke before doing the same with Midoriya.

Kirishima was wide-eyed as he thought this insane rabbit was going to kill him! Well... It is but in the best way now, BUT THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT! "You're insane, Blondie."

Bakugou winked and laid back to float. "I know. That's why they all run away."

Denki and Midoriya both had similar reactions, and both started laughing.

Todoroki smiled and got in more to swim near them before splashing water at them.

"Shame." Kiri decided to lay on his back to float with him. "I like them insane after all."

Bakugou laughed and let himself sink. Don't worry. He got the air.

Midoriya put his arms up while squealing and laughing. "Todoroki-kun, no!"

Denki splashed back, looking competitive.

"I will let you drown, Blondie!" Kirishima threatened.

Todoroki giggles and splashes back.

Bakugou blew bubbles before coming up right underneath Kirishima.

Midoriya swam underwater and came up right in front of Todoroki, giggling.

Kirishima squeals and turns over to swim away. "No, you will play fair!"

Todoroki nuzzles him sweetly. "So precious."

Bakugou laughed. "I don't play nicely. Care to gamble? I'll bet my heart so there's a chance it can be yours."

"But it already is mine for you have my heart, babe." Kirishima challenged.

Midoriya smiles and then tackles Todoroki down. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him before they hit the water.

Bakugou let himself sink. He blushes furiously but wasn't about to let anyone see.

Denki laughed. "Cute."

Todoroki lets out an angry cat noise but allows Midoriya to tackle him down into the water as it is fair. He kissed back, wrapping his tail around Midoriya's leg.

Kirishima was scoring himself for making his blond blush.

Bakugou came out of the water, unaware his face was still on fucking fire. He swam over to Kirishima and flicked some water at him.

Kiri giggles and swims up to him, so they were chest to chest. "You're adorable, Bakugou."

Hawks pulled away from Dabi and looked over at what the were kids were doing. "Looks like they're having fun."

"Yeah, they are." Dabi smiles.


	8. Other Platforms

I've decided to expand this fanfic to Wattpad

Wattpad is Hawks_is_Dabis_bitch

I'm just sharing this in case any readers are on those two platforms and see my story on there. It is by me. But if you see a different account that isn't what I said or my fanfic is on other platforms, please do tell me. I also have Instagram and an old Fanfiction account. So matching arts/pictures or books is because I am;

Instagram: shortbread_cookies_6969

Fanfiction: ConnorxHank

I'm hoping to transfer any books I got left on Fanfiction over here but we'll see.


	9. To Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~dramatic anime effects~
> 
> Cause the gayer the betta!! (And it does get a bit gay~ ;3)

It was two days when Kirishima and Denki were finally done with the suits and gear. "Well, that took some time, but hopefully, it'll fit them all! Especially with Hawks' gear." Kirishima was snapping his fingers as they are knots and stuff from all the sewing and stitching and metalwork.

Denki stretches. "Yeah, I hope they all like it too," he cracked his knuckles and shook his hands. "Damn, that took longer than expected..."

"Yeah." He tossed an outfit at Denki then lays one out for himself. "Let's go!" He more or less bolted outside while carrying almost everything. He left the gear with Denki, so he didn't get it tangled up with the clothes.

Denki chuckled, then grabbed the rest and went outside to follow behind Kirishima.

Hawks was out flying around so he could stretch his wings. He'd been cooped up, so to speak, for too long.

Bakugou just got out of the shower, and he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Foooood" he groaned to nothing in particular.

Dabi was watching him, making sure he was doing fine.

Hawks beamed down at Dabi and did a few flips in the air.

Dabi smiled. "Good job!"

Todoroki was working on some new fire/ice moves as his quirks have gotten more aggressive and stronger, and it was getting a bit chaotic.

Kirishima was panting a bit. "Guys, the outfits are ready!!"

Midoriya looked over at Denki and Kirishima. "Oh, good!" He said, walking over to them.

Todoroki stopped his training and walked over. "What's the thing Denki is carrying?"

Kirishima smirks. "I had a thought that Hawks would be more useful in battle in his Gryffindor state that I made armor and a saddle. That way, there can be an ambushed and an attack overhead. I want Hawks to try it out as I guess a bit on his size, but it is a longer belt, so it can expand if needed. Just worried that will still be too short on him. Also here." He held out the uniforms. "Magic up and also quirk repel so we don't end up being killed by our own quirks."

Hawks looked over at them from a distance and called down to Dabi. "We should head over. Want me to carry you?"

Bakugou walked up to Todoroki and Kirishima before stretched. "I hate mornings..."

"Yeah, sure! It would be faster!" Dabi called out at Hawks.

Midoriya takes his outfit and looks at it over. "Woah, this is cool! Thank you, Denki, and you too, Kiri!"

Denki set down the saddle and the armor for Hawks when he came over. "Aww, it's no problem." He flushed slightly under the praise.

Hawks picked Dabi up like a princess and went _**nyoom**_ towards the group.

Dabi held onto him, laughing like a crackhead.

Todoroki took one and examined it before declaring it good. "Thank you, Kirishima, Denki."

Kirishima blushed. "Aww shucks. You're all too nice. And if you hate morning, you'd hate me, Rapunzel. Morning is a good day for you as you have time, unlike night when you're tired and want to crash."

Bakugou made the black face at Kirishima. "Why do you insist on calling me Rapunzel, Shitty Hair? Are my blonde locks too fabulous for you to handle?"

Denki chuckles. "You're welcome, Todoroki, Alice. And to be honest Blasty Boy, he's doing it out of love."

"You're blond ears makes up what is missing, babe. And what Denki said too."

Bakugou glared at Denki, then at Kirishima. He leaned forward, so his ears hit Kirishima on the head. "Idiots..."

Kirishima just smiles brightly at Bakugou and slaps his ass with his dog tail. "I can play too, _Pet_ ~" he growls playfully at him.

Todoroki cleared his throat. "We have innocent eyes and ears here." Meaning Midoriya.

Midoriya looks at them, blinking as he didn't know what is happening.

Bakugou sat on the ground. "Alright, now what?"

Hawks flew down in front of everyone. He gently set Dabi down. "Hey kids, your adult guardians are here."

Todoroki just snorted as some guardians, and they are more childish than adults. He grabs Midoriya's hand. "Alice and I will be putting these on and see how they work in training. Everyone should do the same."

Midoriya nodded. "What Todoroki-kun said."

"Hey Hawks, we made something for you if you're willing to try it," Kirishima spoke up.

Hawks nodded, "Sure. Why the hell not."

"So as I said, it's armor with a saddle. That way, we can have an ambushed and an attack from the air." Kirishima

Dabi takes his suit and looks at Hawks as if saying, "you sure?"

Kirishima looks at Bakugou. "I'll train with you after I see how this fits on Hawks, okay?"

Bakugou nodded slowly, feeling his face heat up.

Todoroki kissed his head. "I'll be out here for you. And being the sword with you."

Midoriya nods and then goes to change.

Hawks looked at the armor and saddle and swallowed. He grinned weakly. "What if I go, you know, berserk while transformed?"

Kirishima tilted his head. "How? Can you not control that side of you?"

Todoroki hid behind a tree and stripped down before getting into the suit. His tail sliding through the tail hole. He moves a bit, and while it was tight, it wasn't suffocating. He shrugs and zips it up, and waits for Midoriya.

Hawks was playing with his fingers while looking down and embarrassed. "It gets harder the longer I'm in that form."

"Oh... Well, I'm sure Dabi can train you!" Kirishima chirps. "And it's just a moment unless it fits well."

Hawks nodded briskly and transformed. He crouched down for Kirishima to get the items on him much easier.

Dabi stood next to Hawks, petting him slightly.

Hawks purred.

Midoriya had gone and hid to change. Ge stripped down and changed into the uniform. "It's comfortable too... Wow." He says as he finishes putting it on. When he was finished, he walked back to Todoroki.

Bakugou sighed and stood up. "Guess I'll go try it on as well."

Kirishima started to buckle and tighten the saddle before adding the armor to protect his face and legs. "There! And probably, love."

Bakugou nodded and grabbed his suit, and headed off to get changed.

Todoroki looks Midoriya up and down. "You look great, Alice."

Dabi looked at Hawks. "You look good, too."

Midoriya blushes. "Thanks, you do to Todoroki-kun."

Denki looked at Midoriya and Todoroki. "Looks like they fit. I'm glad. If there's any discomfort, tell me, and we will fix it up a bit."

"They're fine, Denki. Thank you again." Todoroki actually bowed to him.

Denki lightly blushed but shyly smiles at Todoroki. "Right, well. Good."

"Everything looks great and ready, so how about you get into your suit, Dabi, and test this out for me and see if anything needs a changing up," Kirishima said with shining eyes.

Hawks shook a bit and let out a low chuckle in his beast mode.

"Well, I'm going to go change too, okay?" Dabi said while making sure his large bird understands him.

"I'll watch Hawks until you get back. No problem!" Kirishima called.

Dabi nods. "Thanks, Redhead." Taking his uniform and walking off to hide and change.

Hawks played down and closed his eyes as he awaits Dabi's return.

Todoroki faced Midoriya. "Where's the sword, Alice."

"Right here," Midoriya said, walking up to a tree where he had propped it up for him to change.

Bakugou walked out a few minutes later and inspected the armor. He nodded. "Didn't expect it to be this comfortable. I am, somehow, impressed."

"Alright. Going to throw some ice and fire at you. See if you can do something about that." Todoroki informed Midoriya.

Kirishima salutes. "And am I glad to hear that, darling."

Bakugou's hands sparked, and he launched an explosion towards a rock. It blew up, and he laughed like a deranged person.

Midoriya nods and gets into a stance as best with the sword.

Dabi comes back rather impressed as the outfit not only sit but also wasn't irritating his skin. "Nice fit."

Hawks lifted his head at the sound of Dabi's voice. He made a happy bird sound.

"That makes me happy. We'll have fun, you two!" Kirishima ran up to Bakugou and jumps on top of him. "Hey~."

Todoroki first created an ice ball and threw it at Midoriya.

Bakugou stumbled. "Hey, there."

"Hello." Kirishima purrs and nuzzles Bakugou's neck and clings to him as his dog tail wags happily.

Dabi walked to face his beast and smiled. "Hey, Birdbrain."

Midoriya grasped the sword and swung at the ice.

Hawks purred and padded the ground at his mate. His long tail swaying lazily.

Dabi rubs Hawks' head. Feeling content with the large animal.

Hawks chirped and brushed his wing against Dabi carefully.

"Nice, but panic next time. Face it and keep all emotions off your face." Todoroki created another ice ball and threw it at Midoriya once more.

Midoriya sighs and attempted to do as Todoroki suggested, and with better focus and concentration, he did what Todoroki wanted.

Bakugou coughed and looked at Kirishima. "Thanks for tackling me? Uhh, I'm going to go blow shit up now..."

Todoroki nodded. "You know legends have it; the sword is more alive than we think. Let's see if we can prove that theory or not."

"No train with me!! I can be your opponent, I promise." Kirishima whines while tightening his hold on Bakugou.

Bakugou squinted. "You sure?"

Kirishima nodded quickly. "Yes!"

Midoriya nods. "Okay."

Todoroki decided to combine both fire and ice before throwing it at Midoriya.

Bakugou snorted. "And you ask by tackling me?"

Midoriya slightly panicked and then deflected them with the sword. Creating a _clash on metal_ sound.

"You be surprised what my quirk is, Darling. I can take the hit, and I'm sure you can throw harder than what you do." Kirishima snipped back with a growl.

"Getting a bit better, but you need to work on opening the sword's power, Alice. Try again, and do not be afraid." Todoroki explained.

Dabi smiled. "Yes?"

"R-Right! I will try it!" Midoriya said in determination and once more getting into a fighting stance.

Bakugou nodded and grinned. He stepped away from Kirishima, his hands sparking. He aimed at Kirishima and blasted.

Hawks shifted and gestured to the saddle on his back. He was getting tired of holding the beast form and staying in the right state of mind.

"Do you want me to take it off?" Dabi asked.

Hawks nodded.

Kirishima smirks, and his body hardens up and takes the blast without so much flinching.

Todoroki nodded and once more combined his fire and ice and throws it at Midoriya.

"Alright." He started to undo the saddle on his back.

This time with more confidence, Midoriya deflected it far better than what he did before.

The smoke cleared, and Bakugou smiled when he saw there wasn't a scratch on Kirishima's body.

Hawks chirped happily, which turned into a grateful laugh as he turned back into a human.

Dabi smiled. "You do know you're gonna have to learn how to keep that form longer without going berserk, right?"

Todoroki nodded. "Better, keep it up, Midoriya."

Kirishima gave the expression "UwU" with glee. "See? Unharmed!" He was cheeky.

"Got it!" Midoriya called out.

Hawks nodded sadly and hugged Dabi.

Bakugou laughed. "Well, now I know I can go all out!" He charged up the explosions and blasted at Kirishima once more.

Dabi hugged him back. "Don't worry. I will be by your side through all of it, okay?"

Hawks nodded again and clutched him tighter.

Dabi held him close, nuzzling his neck lightly. Wishing he can do more for his birdie.

Todoroki decided to keep Midoriya and see if legends are true; he threw in a rapid attack with his fire and ice.

Kirishima squeaks and raises his arms to cover his face.

Bakugou kept sending explosions for 15 seconds before lowering his arms.

Midoriya then started feeling a boost of power coming from the sword as he somehow deflected them all.

Hawks let go of Dabi and laced his fingers between his. "I **_will_** learn how. I'll do it, if not for Wonderland, then just for you."

Dabi nods. "We'll do whatever it takes, okay?"

Kirishima peaks over his arms. "Is it over with?"

Todoroki was laughing, but it was an insane laugh. He stopped his attacks before running to Midoriya and hugged him tightly before kissing him. "YOU DID IT!! Oh my God, you are the one." Both his eyes were shining brightly as he was near vibrating.

Hawks smiled and squeezed his hand. He gently kissed Dabi before backing up and going back into his beast form.

Bakugou nodded. "How was that for an explosion?"

Midoriya blushed and hugged him back. "Wow, I never knew I was gonna be able to do that!"

Dabi looked at him and petted his head.

Hawks chirped and walked over to a tree and pushed it over. He looked back at Dabi and blinked as if saying, "impressive or not?"

Dabi nods. "You are pretty strong in this form."

Hawks then picked up the tree and flew up. He tossed it into the water, sending a big-ish wave in every direction.

Dabi chuckled softly. "Careful dodo."

"Umm... Harsh and deadly, but not something I can't handle. Much less it screams you, so." Kirishima shrugs.

Todoroki purrs loudly and nuzzles Midoriya. "You are our savior, Midoriya."

Bakugou tilted his head. "That better not be a bad thing." He raised his arm over his head and blasted at the sky.

"I'm glad I'm able to help." He said before kissing him gently.

Kirishima scuffed. "It was a compliment, jackwad."

Todoroki closed his eyes. That sense of light and freedom is so close, but it still is clouded by darkness. Something will happen before they win, and he wishes he can see what it is already. "Our world is your world, too, Midoriya. Never forget that."

Bakugou nodded. "Wanna try that one more time?"

Midoriya nods and puts their foreheads together, smiling. "I won't forget Todoroki-kun."

Kirishima shrugged and got into a stance. "Ready when you are, Fuzzball."

Todoroki looks deep into Midoriya's eyes. "I hope not, my love."

Bakugou sent another wave of more powerful blasts at Kirishima, slowly walking closer.

Midoriya smiles as he looks into his eyes.

Hawks flew around before landing in the sand and rolled around like an oversized puppy.

Kirishima was doing fine at first, but the closer Bakugou got, the more the ground breaks under him, causing him to slide back. He growls lowly as he decided to try and walk forward to push Bakugou back. He was, but he slides back again each attempt.

Todoroki raised Midoriya's head and kissed him deeply.

Midoriya kissed him back.

Bakugou stopped blasting for two seconds before sending an explosion at Kirishima, bigger than the rest.

Dabi walked over to him, chuckling. "Such an idiot, Hawks."

Hawks stood up and bounding in circles around Dabi, chirping happily. He didn't seem to be going feral; it seemed that just being near the man he loved kept him grounded.

Dabi watched as he bounced around. "You're doing well, birdie."

Hawks stopped in front of Dabi and shook his feathers out. He chirped and barreled into Dabi, throwing him onto his back.

Dabi started laughing a bit insane. "Oh, really now." He smirks deadly at Hawks.

A low breeze came around him before it quickly went away when Todoroki pulled away from the kiss.

"Shit-" Kirishima didn't have time as he went flying.

Bakugou stopped blasting. He didn't wait for the smoke to clear before he ran after Kirishima.

Midoriya looks him in his eyes. "You're very charming~."

Hawks chirp-laughed and unfurled his wings. He leaped off the ground and started to fly as if to mock Dabi.

Dabi got up. "Hey, you should take me on a ride, my big beast!" He said, shouting out to him.

Hawks flew back down. He crouched in front of Dabi.

Kirishima was down and in pain. "I may have underestimated you..."

Todoroki growls, but he was smirking rather darkly. "And you're gorgeous, my love~."

"Heh." He noticed the smirk but tried to brush it off.

Bakugou sat beside him. He breathed deeply and propped Kirishima's head on his lap. "I went so overboard there, I- I'm sorry." He whispered.

Todoroki leans down and nips Midoriya's neck. "Mine~" he whispers.

Kirishima laughs but groans out. "Shit... I'm fine, just a broken rib or four. Nothing Denki can't fix with his potions."

Dabi jumps on top of him. "ONWARD CHICKEN!"

Bakugou's eyes watered, but he blinked it away. He looked Kirishima up and down, trying to find some way to help. He felt a droplet of water a tear run down his cheek.

Hawks chortled and lifted off into the sky. He flew steadily over the water.

Midoriya blushed to bury his face into his neck.

Denki was in his own little world as he made some potions for the battle that is to come. Hopefully, they'll be strong enough for some makeshift bombs.

Dabi smiled as he got to see a great view. "Damn! You're lucky!"

Hawks cawed and dive-bombed towards the water before an evening out right before they would've hit.

Kirishima sighs and brushes the tear away as he gave him a lopsided smile and his tail softly hitting the sand. "Stop, I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere, Bakugou. My place is by your side no matter what." He leaned up and kissed him as red and gold sparks circles around them.

Todoroki nuzzles Midoriya's neck then pulls away to face everyone else.

Dabi whoos in excitement as he held onto him.

Bakugou laughed. "Idiot." He held Kirishima's hand and sighed.

Midoriya's face was dusted in light pink blush, but he was also looking around and feeling a sense of peace and that everything is okay by how happy and content everyone seems to be even with what is getting closer. He didn't want this moment to end.

Kirishima beams. "Only for you, Cotton Candy."

Todoroki looks up at Hawks and Dabi with an unread expression.

Yellow and blue butterflies flew past and around Hawks and Dabi as a blue butterfly landed on Hawks and with a blue light turned into a tattoo like on Hawks' upper back leg as a yellow butterfly marks Dabi's hand.

Bakugou looked down at Kirishima and kissed him. "You're my idiot..."

Midoriya looks up at Hawks and Dabi too. A bit shocked and wide eye at how many butterflies and out of nowhere they came so soon. He looks at Todoroki and gets a sense this is what he means by Wonderland giving her magic to them.

Hawks made happy bird noises. It sounded like "hold on." He did a flip in the air before going back to the beach and landing on the ground. He absentmindedly transformed back into a human, Dabi still on his back. "ACk-" he looked up at Dabi and giggled.

Todoroki looked back at Midoriya and held out a hand for him.

Kirishima smiles into the kiss. "I know I am."

Dabi kind of flopped on him and laughed. "Idiot."

Hawks yelped. He cough-laughed.

Dabi rolled over and pulled hawks on top of him.

Hawks rested his head on Dabi's chest and listened to his heartbeat. He looked up at Dabi and smirked.

Dabi looked back at him and smiled.

Hawks sighs and nuzzles him. "We should probably make our way back to the others. Your brother looks as if Life has given him powers once more."

Dabi snorted. "With him? I don't hold it against if something is happening. But you are right; we should make our way over. The redhead looks a bit harmed."

Hawks nodded and got up and let out a hand for Dabi to take.

Dabi clicked his tongue but offered the help as Hawks more or less pulled him upwards, and soon they started to make their way over to where Kirishima and Bakugou are.

Midoriya smiles and then laces their fingers together.

Bakugou pulled away hesitantly. "We should go get you something to heal you up."

Todoroki purrs and walks over to everyone.

Kirishima raised an eyebrow. "Actually, nothing hurts anymore..."

Denki was walking over to the group with some positions for Kirishima. "Hey, is he okay?"

Midoriya walks with him, noticing everyone surrounding Kirishima.

Bakugou blinked and looks up at Denki before down at Kirishima. "Really?"

"Kirishima was healed by Wonderland. She's with us all in a way now." Todoroki explained once everyone was within distance to hear him.

Kirishima looks at Todoroki in shock. "Really?"

Dabi sighs as Hawks was right. He leans into him as the day started to get to him, and he was feeling a bit exhausted even though he wasn't really doing much, unlike others.

Hawks nuzzles Dabi, seemingly to sense his tiredness.

Bakugou looked up at Todoroki. "That's nice." He was at a loss for words.

Denki looks at Todoroki then at Kirishima. To get over his need to make sure, he still went through the minimum checking to make sure nothing was broken or out of place. "Well... He is healed though how I don't know even if it was by Wonderland."

Midoriya leaned on Todoroki a bit. Wondering what this means for them all now.

Todoroki nodded, wrapping his tail around Midoriya's waist. "It will be when used during battle."

Kirishima sighs as anything can still happen. He can die, Bakugou can die. Hell, they all can. "Shame we can't live like this forever..."

Midoriya frowned. "Yeah.. it really is a shame."

Bakugou nodded and ran his fingers through Kirishima's hair while others nodded along. Wishing this can last longer.

Todoroki looked down; though he didn't look upset, his eyes did show a boy who wished for nothing but peace and happiness. "We will..." He whispers.

"What was that Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya asked.

Everyone seems to be looking at Todoroki by now.

Todoroki looks up. "Nothing Midoriya. We should get some rest as we're going to the Kingdom of Hell starting by morning."

Kirishima sighs. "So it is time..."

Todoroki nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Right.." Midoriya looked down, scared a little.

Bakugou blinked and held Kirishima's hand tighter. "Well, it was terrible knowing most of you. _Most_."

Dabi snorted. "You too, Rat. And the rest of you..."

Todoroki slaps Bakugou upside his head. "Shut up. However, the time was long and overdue. I'm glad to be friends with you all, and I will be happy knowing I'll die by your sides as well. So thank you for everything, and may Wonderland lead us to victory."

"To victory..." Kirishima repeated sadly.

Bakugou sighed. "To victory."

"To victory," everyone said together.


End file.
